What's the Matter with Henry?
What's the Matter with Henry? is the sixth episode of the seventh season. Plot It is the end of another busy day and all of the engines are happy, expect Henry who is feeling ill. He complains that his boiler is grumbling. Thomas teases him about it, but Henry crossly moans that Thomas does not care and leaves. Emily notices a puddle of water where Henry was standing. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells Henry, Thomas and Percy to collect coal trucks and take them to the docks. The two tank engines puff away quickly, but Henry is still feeling ill. But really useful engines do not complain. Henry is still leaving a trail of water behind him as he puffs along, which worries Emily even more. Percy and Thomas continue to tease Henry, thinking he is just being lazy. When they arrive at the coaling plant before Henry, they make a plan. Thomas tells the manager that Henry wants to take lots of trucks. The manager agrees. Meanwhile Emily tells the Fat Controller about Henry's problem and he sends her to find him. Henry arrives at the coaling plant and is horrified to see a long line of trucks left by Thomas and Percy. But he still has to take them, so he sets off and pulls with all his might. However, the trucks prove too much and Henry grinds to a halt in the middle of the line. Emily pulls up alongside and sees that Henry needs help. So she changes tracks and couples up to Henry while his driver uncouples the trucks. They set off towards the docks. When they arrive, the Fat Controller praises Emily and tells Henry that he was brave for taking the trucks despite being ill. Thomas and Percy are ashamed and apologise to Henry for not believing he was sick. The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Percy to pick up Henry's train. Soon Henry is mended and back at work. But he moans to Emily that the workmen did not look at his brakes, or gauges or squeaky wheels. Emily just laughs. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Henry's Tunnel * The Lighthouse Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the seventh season. * Mirrored stock footage from Henry and the Elephant is used. * The UK version has a version with the original music and one with the new music. * Henry's front truck does not have a face in the episode, but if inspected closely there is a censor bar that is a piece of the trucks body duplicated and placed over the trucks face area. It can be more noticeable when Emily pulls Henry away from the train. It is unknown why this was done. Goofs * In the DVD Percy Saves the Day, the title does not have a question mark. * Thomas and Henry leave Tidmouth Sheds within three seconds of each other, but the turntable does not work that fast. * Thomas and Percy leave before Henry, but he still manages to overtake them at some point. Later, when the two overtake him, Percy passes first. * When Henry arrives at the coaling plant and when Henry grounds to a halt, the end of the set can be seen. * In the close-up of Thomas looking gloomy, fingerprints are visible on Henry's boiler. * When this episode was aired on television in the UK and the US, a second "with" was added to the title. * In the episode, Henry's trucks do not have faces, but in rare pictures they do. * Henry has James' whistle sound when he leaves the sheds. * In a few shots, Thomas' brake pipe is crooked. * When Emily pulls up beside Henry after he breaks down, the end of the set can be seen behind Henry's brake van. * When Henry's driver says, "We'll still have to take them," there is some blue paint in the inner part of the cab. Quotes * Henry: My boiler's grumbling! * Thomas: Maybe it's grumbling at you! * Henry: That's not funny! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Bumper Party Collection! * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.4 * Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures * School Break with Thomas DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! Gallery File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?titlecard.png|UK title card File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?titlecard2.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?UStitlecard.png|US DVD title card without the question mark File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?1.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?2.png|James File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?3.PNG|Gordon File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?3.png|Henry File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?4.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?5.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?6.png|Thomas File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?6.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?7.png|Emily File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?8.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry9.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?9.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?10.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?11.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?12.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?13.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?14.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?15.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?15.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?16.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?57.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?17.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?18.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?19.png|Percy File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?20.png File:What'sTheMatterWithHenryExtendedScene.jpg|Extended scene of Salty passing before Emily arrives File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?21.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?22.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry53.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?54.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?23.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?24.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?25.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?26.png File:HenryandtheElephant54.png|Mirrored stock footage File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?27.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?28.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?29.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?31.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?32.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?33.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?34.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?35.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?55.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?36.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?56.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?37.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?38.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?39.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?40.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?41.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?42.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?43.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?44.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?45.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?46.png File:TheWhistleSong13.png|Deleted scene File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?47.PNG File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?48.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?49.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?50.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?51.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?52.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?53.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?54.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?55.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?56.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?57.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?58.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?59.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry60.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?61.png Episode File:What's the Matter With Henry - British Narration|UK Narration File:What's The Matter With Henry - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes